


A Good Hair Day

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's subtlety is lost on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hair Day

Title: A Good Hair Day  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Draco's subtlety is lost on Harry.  
Word Count: ~850  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: Wrestling. :)  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** 's monthly challenge to use the line "Draco reached out and tugged Harry’s ___" as the beginning of a ficlet.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Good Hair Day

~

Draco reached out and tugged Harry’s hair hard.

Gritting his teeth, Harry turned his head. “Will you stop that?” he hissed, earning himself a look from Shacklebolt.

Draco simply raised an eyebrow and looked superior. “Do try to pay attention, Potter,” he said.

Harry turned back around with a huff. Having to go through Auror training with Draco was frustrating, especially since no one ever seemed to see it when Draco would do something to him, like pull his hair.

Not that Harry minded Draco touching him per se. He just wished that Draco was interested in more than simply irritating him. More than once, Harry had tried to muster up the courage to ask Draco out, but the blond had never shown any interest, and their history made things complicated.

Harry generally left Auror training frustrated, throbbing, and very hard. Luckily he only had a few more minutes before they would be released for the day and he could go home and take care of his problem.

“Right,” Shacklebolt said. “Now that you have your reading assignments, I’ll be breaking you up into groups of two to work on the special project.”

“Special project?” Harry asked, earning himself another look.

“Yes. Hand-to-hand combat without the use of magic. Have you been paying _any_ attention?” Shacklebolt said.

Harry flushed. No, he’d been daydreaming about Draco. Again. “Sorry,” he said.

“Well, since I know Malfoy was listening, you can work with him,” Shacklebolt said, turning away to divide up the remaining trainees into pairs.

Harry sighed. _Great, just what I need. At this rate I’m going to spontaneously combust_.

Draco turned to Harry. “Coming?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow challengingly.

_I wish!_ Harry rolled his eyes, following Draco as he led the way to the practice area. After putting up a magical shield, they squared off, facing each other warily.

“Well?” Draco said. “What are you waiting for? Try to hit me.”

Harry frowned. “No, you should try to hit me,” he said. “You’re usually the one who starts things.”

“Oh for...” Draco sighed. “How long are you going to live in the past? We were children, for Merlin’s sake!”

“You still act like a child,” Harry said. “What with all the hair pulling...”

Draco smirked. “Keeps you on your toes,” he said.

Harry shook his head. “I’ll keep you on _your_ toes,” he said, lunging at Draco and tackling him to the ground.

They grappled for supremacy, and Harry was surprised to find, despite Draco’s slighter build, that the blond was able to hold his own in their impromptu wrestling match.

Harry finally managed to roll Draco onto his back so that he was straddling him. Then, he was struck by an idea.

“Let’s see how _you_ like it...” he panted, reaching for and grasping a lock of Draco’s hair.

Harry tugged sharply, and Draco, instead of reacting with anger, shocked Harry by closing his eyes and moaning low in his throat.

“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked.

Draco opened his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m just... sensitive to stimulation of my hair,” he said, pink tingeing his cheeks.

“Oh.” Harry didn’t know where to look. He shifted, trying to move off Draco, but he ended up brushing their groins together, his eyes flying back to Draco’s when he felt a corresponding hardness pressing against him.

“You... You’re hard,” he whispered.

Draco blushed brighter. “You are, too,” he replied, slightly defensive.

“You mean all this time you’ve been pulling my hair it’s because you...”

“...because I’m interested, yes,” Draco finished. “Clearly subtlety is lost on you.”

Harry swallowed heavily and pulled away, standing up slowly. Once he was on his feet, he reached out a hand to Draco and helped him up.

“Let me show you what I do when _I’m_ interested,” Harry said. Tugging Draco’s hand, he pulled him into his arms and slanted his mouth over Draco’s.

Draco made a noise of choked surprise before settling into Harry’s arms and kissing him back with enthusiasm. Their tongues tangled, fighting for supremacy until Harry pulled back, willing to call the contest a draw. For now.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said.

Draco, dazed, agreed.

Dissolving the shield, they walked back to the main training area. Luckily, they were not the only disheveled people, although Harry was willing to bet their reason was quite different than everyone else’s.

Shacklebolt gave them final topics to study for the next day before dismissing them, but before Harry could manage to grab Draco and leave, Tonks came over and began talking to the blond.

Draco fidgeted, but Tonks, oblivious, kept on speaking, and Harry began tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, when he could take it no longer, Harry reached out and tugged Draco’s hair firmly.

Draco closed his eyes and shuddered. “I have to go, Cousin,” he muttered. Turning towards Harry, he took his hand, dragging him out.

As he wrapped arms around Draco to Apparate them back to his place, Harry grinned. He could definitely get used to the hair pulling...

~


End file.
